1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker, and more particularly, to a coaxial speaker capable of enhancing sound quality, improving sound localization, and reducing phase difference between sound signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional speaker usually includes only one single speaker unit. However, it is difficult for the one single speaker unit to have good sound quality in high audio frequencies, middle frequencies, and low frequencies due to technical limitations. In order to enhance customers' audio experience, there is another conventional speaker including two speaker units disposed separately, such as a tweeter and a woofer. The tweeter is designed for generating sound signals with high audio frequencies, and the woofer is designed for generating sound signals with low audio frequencies. However, since the tweeter and the woofer are disposed at different positions, sound signals with the high audio frequencies generated by the tweeter and sound signals with the low audio frequencies generated by the woofer are transmitted from different positions, which has negative effects on sound localization and phase difference between sound signals. Therefore, there is a need to design a speaker capable of enhancing sound quality, improving sound localization, and reducing phase difference between sound signals.